


TropeFeast [Art]

by Aceriee



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - College/University, Art, Athletes, Buttertacles Attacks Take 2, Digital Art, Elevator Sex, Enemies to Lovers, Hate to Love, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Pining, Rivalry, Trapped In Elevator, True Mates, We Are All Jojo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-28
Updated: 2017-11-28
Packaged: 2019-02-05 02:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 98
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12784977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aceriee/pseuds/Aceriee
Summary: For the amazing Jojo





	TropeFeast [Art]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [jojodacrow](https://archiveofourown.org/users/jojodacrow/gifts).



For Jojo!

I did my best to cram as many tropes in this as a could while giving a nod to manga at the same time.

So I give you a Destiel college AU with Alpha!Cas and Omega!Dean as rivaling athletes getting trapped in an elevator after stopping by the local coffee shop.

Cas has been pining after the beautiful omega forever while Dean despises Alphas on principle. Being trapped in a closed space for hours makes it obvious that they are indeed true mates. 

Cue sexy time!

 

Enjoy!;)

 

 

 

You can also view this on [Tumblr](https://missaceriee.tumblr.com/post/167990797087/tropefeast-for-jojo-also-on-ao3)

 


End file.
